June Moone
|alias= |DOB= August 17, 1988 |age= 30 |affiliation= ARGUS Task Force X (formerly) Enchantress (unwillingly, formerly) |status= Alive |actor= Cara Delevingne |movie= Suicide Squad |book=''Suicide Squad: The Official Movie Novelization'' |gender = Female}} Doctor June Moone is an archeologist who was possessed by an ancient and incredibly powerful mystical being named Enchantress. Biography Early Life June Moone was born on August 17, 1988, in Washington, D.C. She first heard what she later identified as the voice of Enchantress during her first field expedition in 2010, while collecting data for her thesis. Fearing schizophrenia, she took a leave from her studies.[http://www.argus-gov.com/| ARGUS Website] Reawakening .]] June Moone was exploring the Tres Osos Caves in the north-central highlands of Peru when in she became lost on her expedition.Suicide Squad: The Official Movie Novelization After trying to retrace her steps for several hours before slipping into a wide crevice and falling into a cavern containing a tomb. A doll shaped container caught her eye and she promptly opened it, releasing the spirit of an ancient deity. The spirit then possesses June's body, inhabiting her normal self until she says the word "Enchantress", upon which her normal consciousness is overtaken by the ancient spirit inside. It is not long before she comes to the attention of Amanda Waller during her search for metahumans for the United States government. She sends her subordinate Colonel Rick Flag to apprehend her and watch over June. Not before long June and Rick fall in love, fulfilling Waller's intention to attain leverage over the both of them. Meanwhile Waller sends people to locate the tomb in which June was possessed and find the spirit's "heart", the only thing capable of controlling it. Once in Waller's possession, she has the power to control the Enchantress. When Waller approaches the government for approval to form Task Force X, June accompanies her for the purpose of turning herself into the Enchantress in front of the committee to convince the members of the use of harnessing criminals and metahumans for military purposes. She uses her teleportation abilities to warp to Iran and obtain a file containing the Iranian nuclear arsenal inventory as a gift to impress the chairman and Waller is then given their authorization.Suicide Squad Betrayal Soon after, June transforms into the Enchantress during her sleep while in Midway City. She teleports away and opens another vial, which contains the spirit of her brother Incubus. She goes to Midway City and incapacitates a man in the subway to use as a host for Incubus once she releases him. She tells him to wait and build up his powers. For the rest of the time, June's body is used as a vessel for the Enchantress as she builds up her army and assembles her powers. Final Battle Eventually, the Suicide Squad managed to make it to the place where Enchantress was held up at and engaged both her and her brother, Incubus, in battle. This lead to El Diablo having to use his full powers and fight off Incubus which resulted in a bomb blowing up beneath them and killing both of them in the process. Enchantress then forced away all of the Squad members' weapons and tried to convince them once more to join her, but Harley Quinn instead borrowed the Soultaker and sliced Enchantress which lead to her downfall and eventually her death. Despite her dying, however, June is revealed to be alive and is taken back home. Personality June appears to be a sweet and kind woman, intelligent and interested in the past of ancient cultures. However, she made the mistake of opening the vial containing the spirit of the malevolent Enchantress, becoming host to the evil inter-dimensional entity. Since then, June lived in fear of Enchantress taking her over; however, it appears the witch couldn't keep control of her for long periods of time. Over time, June became frightened and wanted help. This came in the form of Rick Flag, who was assigned to guard her and eventually became her lover, thereby giving her the emotional support she needed. Despite a lover to keep her worries at bay, June feared that one day Enchantress would take over for good, and therefore she begged Rick to kill Enchantress if things went catastrophically wrong, even if that meant that she would die in the process too. June's fears were almost realized during the Midway City incident, but she was ultimately able to survive Enchantress' demise and reunited with Rick Flag. Relationships Allies *ARGUS **Amanda Waller - Manipulator and Attempted Recruiter *Task Force X - Saviors **Rick Flag - Love Interest **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot **Chato Santana/El Diablo † **Christopher Weiss/Slipknot † **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana **George Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Peruvian forest guides **Luis **Manuel Enemies *Enchantress † - Former Enthraller Behind the Scenes * turned down the role of June Moone/Enchantress, due to scheduling conflicts with . , , , , , , , , and were all considered for the role. References External Links * * Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Task Force X members Category:Suicide Squad characters